


Not the end of the world

by Menomegirl



Category: Angel The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menomegirl/pseuds/Menomegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by felisblanco</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the end of the world

Spike's laughter lasted about fifteen seconds. Then Angel looked up at him and his mirth died on the spot. "Bloody hell, it's not the end of the world. At least you got off. And you still have your soul. It couldn't have been that bad."

Angel snorted. "It was Eve, Spike," he ground out.

Spike shrugged. "Yeah. Tiny. Blonde. Kinda snarky and mysterious. Sounds like your type to me. What's the big deal?"

Angel frowned so hard, his forehead wrinkled and Spike had to urge to laugh his ass off again. Was Angel pouting? "Wasn't even thinking about her when it was happening," Angel muttered.

"Oh. So you shagged Eve while you thought about Darla," Spike said. "I could see that. She kinda reminds me of Darla. Only, well, not so much with the brains, yeah."

Angel kept drawing random patterns on the sheet of paper in front of him. "Wasn't Darla," he replied.

Spike smirked. "Oh, God, don't tell me you fucked Eve and pretended she was the slayer?"

"No, I didn't," Angel snapped back. "But Harmony told me you once screwed her for hours while you guys played like she was Buffy. That's so sick, Spike. Oh, excuse me, I mean....Blondie Bear."

"You know, if I could drive a stake in your heart right now, I'd play in your ashes, don't you, mate?" Spike growled.

"Yeah, right. I think you say that too much, Spike," Angel absently said, not the least bit concerned. "But....whatever. Wasn't thinking about Darla, either. Or Harmony," he hastened to add.

Spike frowned. "Dru?"

"Nope," Angel tersely said.

"Cordelia?"

"Nope."

"The werewolf chick?"

"Nope."

Silence.

"Who, then?"

Angel sighed. "Lindsey," he groaned.

Silence.

"Oh," Spike said.

"Yeah," Angel replied, looking disgusted with himself.

"Well, it's nice to know your taste is still the same, Peaches. Is this Lindsey very pretty? Wouldn't mind meeting her," Spike finally said.

The snap of a broken pencil filled the air, followed by silence.

Then Angel smiled for the first time since the party.


End file.
